Savior in the Mist
by SkyTheLoner
Summary: They were running. They had to escape the horrors of the "Lab"; they were running from the men in white coats. At least the creature from the mist was an ally...
**So this is my first Pokémon fanfiction.**

* * *

" _ **W-where are we?"**_ a childish, masculine voice asked pitifully, sounding extremely perplexed by the sudden alteration of scenery, from a broken lab to a calm, peaceful sylvan environment, and he pried his violet hued eyes open to investigate his new location with interest. The infant humanoid feline-like creature sniffed the humid, sweet air, his small nose twitching as he took in all the new scents, still half-asleep from the drugs the people in the white coats had given him. He was still young, only eleven months old, young enough for them to keep them close-after all, she was his mother, in a way.

Of course, she could never be his _real_ mother, the one who would have given birth to him, it was impossible; she-like most most legendary pokemon-was intersex. It was easier to identify as and refer to herself as female. There were multiple of some legendary pokemon-like Raikou-so Mew supposed there were some sexless legendary pokemon that identified as male and some as female or neither.

The small kit that floated beside her, held by her Psychic, opened his mouth to protest and inform her of a small cut on his face. It traveled down his cheek, but wasn't deep, so Mew only licked the wound and purred softly to him. His purple eyes stared at her with confusion and then fear as they darted around the forest. _**"Where are we?"**_ his voice rang softly in her mind, and he gently touched the cut on his face, his eyes gleaming more fearfully. _**"Are they here? Will you never wake up if they find you?"**_ He was too young and innocent to understand what death truly was, but had obtained some information on the subject. A concerned expression covered the humanoid kitten's face.

Mew shook her head, her small pink ears flattening against her head, muttering out loud, "No, they're not here." She licked his face clean of dirt and ash, purring loudly to comfort herself more than him. Her azure eyes scanned the area, taking in every detail. Her paws clenched her head as a pain pulsed through it rapidly. _What the-_

She collapsed to the forest floor, dropping the infant pokemon in a pile of dry fallen leaves. Mew's pale blue eyes tried to stay focused on the small, helpless Pokemon mewing in front of her, but a darken achromatic cloud was descending over her vision, leaving only darkness. Her tri-fingered paw reached forward feebly as a faint meow alerted her through the dizziness and darkness.

A rustle of leaves reached her, followed by, " _ **Mama?"**_

* * *

" _ **...r...u...n,"**_ she told him, barely conscious , barely breathing-she wouldn't die, but... she might not fully recover. _I didn't name you,_ Mew remembered, as she passed out.

He didn't have a name-no identity either, other then _**07**_ , but that was not a real name. He didn't know much either. Whatever he was, his kind had no name. His mother's name was Mew.

His purple gaze stared hopelessly at the pink, still body on the ground in front of him, and he delicately gripped her arm, hoping to feel a pulse. He sighed in relief; she was going to wake up again. A small smile appeared on his face, and he licked her soft head, then gently cleaned her dirt coated face. Her fur turned from pink-gray to pale pink after a while. He asked, _**"**_ _ **Are you awake?"**_ Nothing. He tried again, saying out louder, "Mama?" Still nothing. _"_ _MAMA!"_ he screamed loud, trembling, panting and out of breath. In vain; no one answered.

A soft rustle of leaves alerted him, and he spun around, his fur rising with terror, grabbing his mother's arm. _**"**_ _ **Please..."**_ he mumbled, hoping the creature in the bush would hear him, though he wasn't sure the creature would be merciful or if it would work-his psychic power weren't that powerful. _I can't protect you._

" _ **What-"**_ a male voice asked, confused, but not afraid. It sounded old and mature, and he was reminded of the men in the white coats. "Who's there."

" _ **07,"**_ he informed the Pokemon.

" _ **You're a Psychic type, aren't you?"**_ the other pokemon asked him, his words echoing in his mind. **_"_** ** _Since you have allowed us to talk in our heads... It would make sense,"_** he added, and he could see his crimson eyes gleaming from the bushes, and the glittering of his sharp teeth. A small target with red and white rings hung around his neck, attached to a thin silver wire. A Ring Target.

His eyes narrowed, could he trust this pokemon? "Who are you?"

The other pokemon blinked, then replied carefully, "Dust the mightyena." His eyes widened with surprise, and he stared in to the bush at the pokemon concealed within it.

" _ **But... you're a Dark type!"**_ he thought in shock, was this the power of the fabled-and ridiculed-Ring Target? Dust nodded curtly, stepping out from the shadows to reveal a monster-and a pokemon he remembered and feared.

He had seen the pokemon, and he had heard the name and type, but he failed to realize they belonged to a single creature. The mightyena's eyes were red and surrounded by yellow; he had black pelt and a gray belly, as well as a confused look on his face. The canine tilted his head, and asked in an awe filled voice, "Is that the legendary Mew?" He blinked his purple eyes, and tried to summon the courage to say something.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, trembling violently, filling fear growing like a fire in him. Dust now glanced at him in perplexity, narrowing his red eyes, apparently sensing his discomfort from his scent.

"Why are you afraid?" he barked in confusion, and concern flickered in his gaze. He felt something-his power-stir inside of him, ready to be unleashed if the canine showed any hostility towards him or his mother; it was unlikely, but the energy still raged within him, threatening to destroy anything that harmed them.

" _ **I'm terrified of this place,"**_ he admitted quietly to him, then continued, adding, **_"And you."_** He waited in tense silence for his answer, if there was going to be one. Maybe the answer would be teeth in his throat and an endless slumber.

A rumbling sound erupts from him, then he becomes silent, before asking sympathetically, "Why?" Dust now stared at him in confusion.

" _Your kind hurt her,"_ he whispered, trembling with grief, and he inhaled slowly, then exhaled, meeting Dust's emotionless yellow and red eyes with his somehow calm purple eyes. Dust stepped forward, licking his ears gently.

"I'm not like them," he assured him. "Don't worry," Dust added in a... _fatherly_ tone, baring his teeth, trying to grin.

* * *

" _ **I need to help her,"**_ he reminded him, and Dust nodded.

When Mew finally was conscious enough to be aware of her surroundings, her first thoughts were fanatic screams in her head to her son. _**"Hello!"**_ she called into the darkness; she was unable to open her eyes, no matter how much she tried. Dark emotions clouded in her mind like fog, trying to suffocate her, and leave her helpless as a kitten. Where was she? She knew she was laying on a soft bed-like object and covered by a soft blanket. Mew was unable to move her arms or legs, and was still unable to pry open her azure eyes to scan the area. _So where am I? Maybe a Pokemon Center?_ She inhaled, trying to distinguish to different smell around her. It was just a blur.

Mew sighed softly in defeat, unsheathing her silver claws and dragged them across the bed, feeling satisfaction as they pierced it, then growled.

" _You're awake!"_ a female voice said, excited. She found the strength to open azure eyes; the world was a blur. But it was one of the beautiful things she had seen, the colors-amber, blue, gray, red-swirled around her like a liquid rainbow, and she felt disappointed when her vision became clear. "Are you hurt?"

" _ **Huh?"**_ Mew said telepathically to her, then replied, **_"No."_** The woman blinked, surprised.

"Alright..."

" _ **Where am I?"**_ she asked her, growling, with her fur bristling; she tried to sit up now, thoughts racing though her mind. Mew rubbed her paws on the bed, feel static electricity building up in her fur. There was a _pop_ as her Thundershock attack charged, and she glanced at her paw, seeing the pale yellow electricity zooming through her fur.

"Johto's..." Mew didn't hear the next word. "...Lab," the woman answered her nervously.

She growled now, asking, _ **"Where is he?"**_

"07?" Mew confirmed this with a nod. "Its name is Mewtwo... Its here."

" _ **He,"**_ She corrected her. ** _"Now let me GO!"_** She found the strength to hover above her bed a little, and she glared at her, letting the electricity travel from her to the woman, making sure it wasn't too powerful. The woman gasped with surprise as electricity coursed through her body and collapsed onto the tile floor with a sickening _thud_ ; Mew winced. _Is she alive?_ She floated down, reaching out and grabbed the woman's arm and waited; She felt a pulse.

"Now to find... Mewtwo." It felt weird to say that, Mew thought, as she searched for a door. _There._ A silver door was in a corner, and she placed one of her paws on the tile floor; it felt icy underpaw. Mew put her other pink paw on the floor, gripping the sides of her bed tightly; she unsheathed her claws, digging them into the snow hued sheets to balance herself.

Mew took a delicate step forward, then another. She pulled her claws out of the blanket, and began walking forward, stumbling and keeping her balance with the help of her psychic power; the world seemed to tilt under her paws. _Wait! Why... didn't I think of it before?!_ Mew's azure eyes slid closed, and she inhaled, focusing, a place in mind.

The place was an indoor forest, with lush vegetation sprouting everywhere, and there was a pond in the center. Its clear crystalline surface had shimmered in the morning light that illuminated the surrounding sylvan area. Oran berry trees were growing as well; she could remember the sweet aroma of them, and the taste. Mewtwo would be held there, she knew.

She exhaled, her senses faded for a moment, then returned. Her eyes reopened.

It was just as she remembered it: a forest filled with oran berries everywhere, and pond in the middle. _**"Mewtwo?"**_

"Mama!" came a surprised voice, and Mew was embraced by a purple, humanoid cat-like Pokemon. His arms were wrapped around her, and she hugged him back, still shocked. Sometimes he was mature, sometimes not. _ **"Are you okay?!"**_ Mew winced.

"If you stop yelling..." she huffed as he released her slowly.

"I made a friend."

Mew sniffed. Mightyena. "Your friend's a mightyena?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Mist flooded the room, making her blink as she was suddenly unable the see, and she made a glowing, sphere, pink forcefield surround both her and Mewtwo. The mist in the sphere dissipated, and Mew peered through it, trying to catch sight of her foe. Or savior.

" _ **Hello?"**_ Mew asked the creature in the mist as it pads through; two crimson eyes glow illuminated the mist as in flows around the canine-like feline pokemon and it blinks slowly.

" _ **Mew?"**_ a voice-she couldn't tell whether it was he or she-asks in shock. The mist clears, leaving the field humid and damp; drops of crystalline water coat the blades of grass. Mew's forcefield disintegrates and she collapses onto the ground, the grass cushioning her fall.

Suicune stared down at her limp body laying on the ground, its dark red eyes peering at her carefully, most likely noticing the small cuts that speckled her pelt. They were more noticeable now that they were accompanied by rust hued stains. "Suicune?" It blinked. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
